SasuSaku's events and Ridiculous Adventure!
by Demon Valkyrie Sakura Haruno
Summary: After Sasuke kills Orochimaru and Itachi, he didn't have anything else to do so he go back to Konoha. Full summary inside! Romances! Lots of humors! Adventures! Sasusaku pairing and actions and dramas.
1. Sasuke is back (Full title inside)

**Hello. This is my Sasusaku story! Eeeep! I love those two. Enjoy! Flames are not freakin' welcome.. Ok?**

**Title: SasuSaku's events and ridiculous adventure!**

**Summary: After Sasuke kills Orochimaru and Itachi, he didn't have anything else to do so he go back to konoha. Seeing the pink haired girl he known long time ago, he felt something in his heart. Could be love? There is no team Hebi or Taka ****here Because they are disbanded. Romance! A lot of humors! Adventures wait ahead! If you have an idea, please Pm me.**

**Pairings:Sasusaku mainly, some are NaruHina, ShikaTema, SaiIno.**

**Rated M for lemon in later chap.**

**Warning. Sasuke is way OOC here And some characters too.**

**In this story, here is some that will happen here.**

**1. Team taka is disbanded.**

**2. Shisui (sp?) is resurrected by Miku and became a part of the team. (Later in the chapters)**

**3. Karin will die in this fic. (Muhahaha i hate her! I want her dead! And she is bashing too) **

**And there is Haruno siblings here! Btw, Sasori is not from sand or akasuna. He is one of Haruno siblings In my story. And i will change his age here.**

**The Haruno siblings.**

**Sakura - the youngest and the heiress (Which Mebuki and Kizashi choose) of the Haruno clan. 18 years old.**

**Haru - older than Sakura but younger than Miku. 19 years old.**

**Miku - the goth sibling. 20 years old.**

**Nexera - the second eldest. 22 years old.**

**Sasori - the oldest of all siblings. - 25 years old.**

**Kekkei genkai. (Forgot to say.)**

**The Last stand and Demon Valkyrie. See the abilities in the PTNNTP. And 30 tailed beast too.**

**Ages. (Don't blame me if I didn't know!)**

**Sasuke - 19**

**Itachi - 24**

**Naruto - 19**

**Tsunade - 51 (I guess)**

**Gaara - 18 (Idk What his age.)**

**Shisui - 23**

**Thanks for stop by.**

**I do not own naruto characters but I own this following:**

**Nexera**

**Haru**

**Miku**

**Pillow Fighting Festival (Sorry if its weird)**

**Bermuda Triangle festival**

**And the Kekkei genkais too. Some scene here is from Rock lee's springtime of youth.**

**Again.**

**Flames.**

**are.**

**Not.**

**Freakin'**

**Welcome.**

**In the band called "The Konoha and Sand Rockers" **

**Leader: Sakura**

**Co-leader: Naruto, Sai**

**Members: Temari, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Gaara.**

**The sand siblings are seldom.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Sasuke is back and Pillow fighting festival!

Sasuke's pov. (Its almost night at this time.)

I was on my way to Konoha after I killed Itachi and Orochimaru. Why Orochimaru? Its because he wants my body as experiment. Gross. And thanks lord that I can control my damn curse. I have too some regrets for killing my brother. Why? Because he just join Akatsuki for my protection (Idk was it Tobi who said it?) Ok back to where I was now. I was wearing my old Genin clothes but its large than my 13 years old size but its was covered by my dark cloak. When I saw the konoha gate, I put the hood on my cloak and I jump roof to roof.

I stop at the roof of someone's house, I take a look at konoha. It was larger than I saw before. Its been 6 years since I last saw it. And there is pillows everywhere.. And people wearing pajamas.. Weird. Then I jump roof to roof when I heard noises and yelling. I jump down behind the Ichiraku and hide at the tree near it. Then I saw them. Naruto the dead last, Gaara and mostly. The one who I love and cared, which they didn't know for a long time, Sakura. She grown a lot since I was gone. Those curves, breast and her hair.

Thump.

Thump.

Wait, what is this feeling in my heart? I choose to ignore it. My thoughts soon interrupt when I heard her yelling at him.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! GET YOUR FAT ASS OVER HERE!" Sakura yelled. I chuckled. Some things never change, though.

"EEEP! Dont kill me Sakura-chan! Gaara help mee!" That dobe. Still enthusiastic as ever.

"*Sigh*.. Really?" Ah. Gaara. I heard that he is a Kazekage now. Wow. Shocker here. Then I went back to look at them.

"Oh dont worry Naruto-kun. I will be gentle for ya." She chuckled darkly. I shuddered a bit. She is scary now than before. Then that dobe run away.

But before he ran away, "Thats it! SHANARRO!" She punch Naruto making him fly away. Thats a insane strength! I REALLY miss a lot when I was gone!

"Hmm. New record eh?" Gaara said.

"Hmph!" She said removing her gloves. I stiffled a laugh. Then I remember what to do.

Then I left to see the hokage.

Maybe I will never be executed. Its because I killed the two threats in Konoha.

When I knock into Hokage's door, The woman who holding a pig opened it and Gasped.

"Tsu-Tsunade-sama.." The woman stuttered.

"Whats wrong Shizune? What! Uchiha?!" The hokage appeared and too, gasped.

"What are you doing here?" She ask.

"Can't I go back to my home?" I ask.

"Well, since you killed two threats of the konoha, I suggest you will stay Genin and cannot go on missions on 3 months. Deal?" The hokage said and asked.

"Hn." I said.

"Ok. Stay here. I will call all of the team 7. And by the way, my name is Tsunade. You can call me Tsunade-sama if you want." Tsunade said. I nodded And sit at the couch. (A/N: yeah. Imagine it.)

"SHIZUNE!" Tsunade yelled.

"Yes Tsunade-sama!" The woman named Shizune appeared.

"Bring me team 7 here!" Tsunade said.

"HAI!" Shizune said and left.

Heh. This is gonna be an interesting reunion.

* * *

Few minutes later, No one's pov.

When Sakura found him lying over the grass, She run over to Naruto and heal him. "That was strong Sakura-chan! And it hurts!" Naruto praised. "Sorry Naruto and thanks!" Sakura giggled. Gaara walked over and stiffled a laugh.

Suddenly, Shizune appeared.

"Oh hi Shizune-chan!" Sakura waved. Gaara and Naruto waved too.

"Hi Sakura-chan, Gaara-sama and Naruto-sama! Please call Kakashi and Sai please. Tsunade-sama needs you all in the office." Shizune said and disappeared with a poof!

"Hmm, I wonder why she called us." Naruto wondered. The two shrug.

"Bye Gaara, see you at 7:30!" Sakura yelled.

"Hai!" Gaara yelled back and disappeared. Then they walk and left to find the two. Minutes later, they found them and disappeared With smoke.

* * *

At the Hokage's tower,

There was a poof, and Team 7 appeared after the smoke disappeared.

"Baa-chan, what do you called us for?" Naruto started.

Tsunade seemed to annoyed, but shook it off.

"I want you to meet someone." Tsunade smirked.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

Then, Sasuke appeared. Everyone gasp and shocked. 'He is back so soon? How? Why?' Sakura thought.

"T-teme.." Naruto stuttered.

"Long time no see, Dobe." Sasuke smirked. Oh boy. Naruto was pissed off.

"What was that teme!" Naruto hissed.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

Everyone sweatdropped at their arguments. 'Some things never change though.' They all thought.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura said.

Sasuke turned around and Smirk. Sakura scowled.

"Don't you dare smirk at me young man!" Sakura said.

"Still annoying as ever." Sasuke said. Sakura felt hurt on outside, but inside, you can hear Inner Sakura yelling at him. **"LET ME AT HIM AND HOW DARE YOU CALLING ME ANNOYING YOU MOTHERFUC-"** and other colorful languages.

"But." Sasuke said and hug Sakura tightly. Everyone gasp at the room. "I miss you. Very much." Sasuke whispered at her ear. Sakura shivered.

"DAFUQ?!" Naruto yelled.

"Dobe as ever." Sasuke smirked.

"Well then, Sasuke, you will stay at Sakura's house since it was destroyed after Pain invades the village." Tsunade said. Sasuke nodded. "Sakura, are you sure your siblings are good for this?" She suddenly asked. Sakura nodded. 'I didn't knew she has siblings..' Sasuke thought. "Well, i will summon them." Tsunade said. Then a smoke appeared, revealed Sasori, Nexera, Miku and Haru. In ridiculous pose. Sakura facepalmed while Sasuke smirked While the others laughed.

"You summoned us Tsunade-sama?" Miku asked When they're back on their normal position.

"Yes. Is it okay to you to let Sasuke Uchiha stay at your siblings house?" Tsunade asked After she laughed.

"Hai. But he will stay at Sakura's room." Sasori said boringly.

Sakura blushed and look at the floor. Sasuke saw this and smirked.

"Oh? Is that Sasuke? Sakura talk a lot about you." Haru said smirking.

"OI!" Sakura yelled.

"Admit it Sakura. You like him don't you?" Nexera said and grinned.

"Y-y-yes..." Sakura stuttered. Sasuke smirked and grab her hand. Sakura gasp.

"AWWW! Sasuke/Teme is turn into a big softy." Naruto and Kakashi teased.

"Shut up." Sasuke said and blushed.

"How would Icicle turn into a big fluffy heart?" Sai asked.

"LOL. I don't know why." Sakura giggled. All of them laughed. Well, some are ROFLing.

"Ok then its settled! Now lets go! Naruto you want to come with us? *Naruto nods* Kakashi and Sai? *Two of them say no and its ok* Ok! See ya later Tsunade-shisou!" Sakura said and waved them goodbye And left. Kakashi, Sai and The two woman planned on matchmaking between Sasuke and Sakura And left to prepare for the festival.

* * *

In the streets, (6:24pm)

Sakura, Miku and Nexera was talking about how to control the tailed beast, Sasori and Haru argued about arts, while Sasuke and Naruto talked about what happen when he is gone.

"Its true teme! Im a jounin and so is Sakura! Even my Hinata! Ino and Sai are married one year ago, And Sakura, now also know as "Second Tsunade" because she is her apprentice and surpass her strength, Also can punch as big as Suna! Trust me, you DO NOT want her to go on her bad side! And I can't believe that Sakura is also a jinchuuriki! (Sp?) also the most powerful ninja and medic in the world! Also A best rockstar and singer in our band! And about the Haruno clan, they have Tsukuyomi, Sharingan, which Sakura has the Eternal, Byakugan and Rinnegan! Nice ne?" Naruto explained And asked. Sasuke nodded and seemed to be shock what happened. The pink haired fangirl he used to know has turned into a beautiful, strong, talented and powerful woman.

"When did she discovered that she has a tailed beast?" Sasuke asked out of blue.

"Well, I think 1 week after you left the village teme. Which is 6 years ago." Naruto answered.

"Does she ever got out of control?" Sasuke asked. Naruto grimaced as he remembers the time two of them training.

"Yes. 3 years ago." Naruto said and sighed.

"She almost killed me and Tsunade when she learned the 27 tailed beast. Also she has demon called her 'Inner.' Remember the time Sakura fight Ino in preliminary rounds and Ino used her jutsu but it didn't affect on Sakura? *Sasuke nodded* well, thats because her inner avoid everything when something went into her mind like Genjutsu or Tsukuyomi. Nice, neh?" Naruto explained and asked him. Sasuke nod, still shock for how powerful she is.

"Here we are! Naruto, do you want to join us for dinner?" Haru asked As he opened the gate.

"Sure! Sakura-chan asked me that a while ago!" Naruto grinned. Haru laughed.

Sasuke was shocked. VERY shocked. This place is huge! A BIG mansion and a BIG Japanese garden. Also there is a large training ground. Sasuke smirked mentally. Sakura is perfect for him. As they walked to the living room, still having some *cough* perverted *cough* thoughts.

* * *

In his Thoughts and imagination..

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura moaned.

"Ah not there!"

"That tickles Sasuke-kun"

"Im comming Sasuke-kun!"

Imagine Sasuke nosebleeds and perv face in his mind.

End of the ICHA ICHA MIND.

* * *

As he is still imagining, someone interrupted his fantasy.

"Sasuke! Earth to Sasuke!" Sakura said waving her hands in front of his face.

"H-huh?" Sasuke said as he snap out of his thoughts.

"Oh! Your back to earth? Good! Coz I'm asking if its ok to borrow on of my nii-sans clothes until we buy you one." Sakura said pouting.

Sasuke smirked and pinched her cheek.

"Hey!" Sakura said.

"...Cute..." Sasuke said.

"EHHH?!" Naruto and the Haruno siblings yelled.

"Shut up" Sasuke blushed.

"AWWW! Teme has really turned into a big softy." Naruto said and Sasori and Haru laughed.

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke blushed harder.

"Ok. I'll go to the kitchen and make dinner. Naruto do you want some ramen?" Nexera said and asked. Naruto nods.

"Ok. Ill make some 12 for you." Nexera said and smiled as she walked to the kitchen. Miku followed behind her to help. While waiting, Sasuke watched the movie 'The Avengers', while Naruto and Sakura argued about the best taste if Ramen, while Haru and Sasori argued about arts.

* * *

To Naruto and Sakura's arguments,

"NO! Beef pork Ramen is better!" Sakura said.

"NO! Miso soup ramen is better!" Naruto argued.

"Beef pork!"

"Miso soup!"

"Beef!"

"Miso!"

And bla bla bla.

* * *

To Haru and Sasori's argument.. (Haru is like Deidara here)

"NO! Art is a bang!" Haru yelled.

"NO! Art is eternal!" Sasori argued.

"Art is a BANG!"

"Art is ETERNAL!"

"BANG!"

"ETERNAL!"

And so far and so on.. until..

"DINNER IS READY!" Miku yelled.

"YEAHH!" Naruto and Sakura yelled as they run to the dining room. Sasuke was like O.o while he turned the tv off. And Haru and Sasori keep arguing.

* * *

In the Dining room, (7:01pm) (The Pillow fighting festival start at 7:30pm.)

Everyone was eating quietly, until Sasuke broke the silence.

"So, why are pillows are everywhere and why people are wearing pajamas?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

Naruto and Sakura spit their juices out and yelled "HOLY MOTHERFUCKER OF SHIT! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Then Naruto run very fast to the door and Sakura runs very fast to the stairs. Sasuke was confused. Miku look at his face and laughed.

"Its Pillow fighting festival at 7:30." Miku said. Seeing his questionable face, she continued. "It was a festival which Tsunade make, and all around the Konoha wear pajamas and brought their pillows. Their is some jutsu too. They will hit each other and some party and games will be open. Like new year, in 12:00, there is a firework and shout about how great pillow is. The next is Bermuda triangle festival, which team 7 and team Gai made and do sometime." Sasuke nodded and continued eating. Few minutes later, Naruto came back with Yellow orange pajamas with Uzumaki sign on it. Sakura came back with pink and black pajamas with Haruno sign on it. Sasuke smirked at their clothing.

"What teme? Don't you have any pajamas to wear?" Naruto said laughing. Sasuke scowled and muttered. "Aa. Don't worry Sasuke, you can borrow my other pajamas. And its your size too." Haru said. "Arigato." Sasuke muttered. Haru smiled and walked to the stairs. Few minutes later, he came back with blue pajamas in his hands. "Try to wear this after you eat." Haru said. "Hai." Sasuke said. When he is done, Haru gaved him his pajamas and directed him to the bathroom. Few moments later, Sasuke walked at the living room, where Sakura and Naruto is waiting, and nodded.

"Teme, thats good on ya" Naruto smirked.

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke muttered.

"Ok lets go!" Sakura said.

"Nexera I'll see you three later!" Sakura said as she opened The door.

"Hai!" Nexera yelled through the kitchen And Sakura closed the door.

* * *

In the streets, (7:26pm)

The stage is almost ready and Tsunade is standing at the side talking to Kakashi.

"Hmm. Since when this Event is important?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Ah teme, just look." Naruto said.

"Ah I'll see ya later!" Sakura said as she run and waved at them.

"Where is she going dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"She has participated the game, so she went there. I'll go there too. See ya later teme.." Naruto answered and waved while he walks where Sakura is. Sasuke nodded and look At the stage.

Tsunade walked through the stage and held a microphone. "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! We have gathered today to celebrate the PILLOW. FIGHTING. FESTIVAL!" Tsuande said in the microphone. Everyone Cheered except Sasuke, which is confused. "AND NOW, THE GAME YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!" Tsunade said. "THE SURVIVAL FOR THE FITS!" Everyone yelled. "Thats right! Now the contestant who is the "Second me", SAKURA HARUNO!" Tsunade said as Sakura waved at them.

Everyone cheered at her name while Sasuke smiled. As Tsunade finished yelling the other contestants name, all if the contestant walk to the starting line and readied their pillows. "Rules of the game! Rule #1! Do not go to the water! And last rule, do not cheat! All of you must go around konoha and stop here to hit Shizune's pillow in the head. The winners gets a prize! Ready? *The contestants nodded* Set. GO!" Tsunade said as she pulled the trigger and the contestants run like inhuman speed. After few minutes, 4 contestants came back. Suddenly they found Lee crying. (The finish line is at the ocean and this is the scene in Rock lee's springtime of youth chap. 19 i think)

"LEE!" Tenten yelled as Neji jumped over to him and carried him. Naruto and Sakura came over.

"What's wrong lee? What happened?" Neji asked.

"I-I got too deep. Yes. She was beautiful. She appeared before me as if out of a dream. And said she wanted an emerald more beautiful than the ocean.." Lee said

"Huh? Nani?" Naruto asked.

"I spend all my savings to buy her an emerald that sparkled brighter than seven seas." Lee continued.

"What is this? I don't get it!" Tenten said.

"But then, she'd rather have a yellow diamond that shone brighter than a sun and left me for another man. I lost everything.. When I lost her.." Lee said.

"YOU FOOL, so you feel deep into the ocean?! Were you trying to drown yourself?!" Neji yelled.

"Wait! you said you fell? You meant fell in LOVE?" Tenten asked.

"EVERYONE! LET US THROUGH! Please move! This lovesick fool needs MEDICAL ATTENTION!" Neji yelled. 'And here I am again!' Neji thought.

"Wow! It worked!" Tenten said. "The crowd dispered. It's straight shot to the finish line!" She continued.

Sakura and Naruto run beside them with their pillows (That looks like a stick). Then Naruto suddenly tripped over something. His shadow! It was controlled by Shikamaru.

"Hn. How troublesome. Do you think you can go that easily?" Shikamaru said as he ran toward the finish line. Lee kicked Neji and said "THEN ITS A RACE THEN!" And run.

"Lee! You backstabber!" Neji yelled as he run. Sakura and Naruto ran towards the finish line where Shizune hold a pillow balloon. When Shizune look up, she saw Sakura, Lee, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru jumped into her.

"GOOOOAAAALLLLL!" They yelled. Shizune squeak and run, letting the balloon float. While Sakura and Neji hit it with their jutsu, it popped.

"The winner of this game is.. SAKURA AND NEJI!" Tsunade said. Everyone cheered. Sasuke snickered as he saw the scene. "Oh its 11:55pm! Its 5 minutes for the prize! Then there is a band you've waiting for, THE KONOHA AND SAND ROCKERS!" Tsunade said as everyone yelled for Naruto and Sakura's name. Sasuke look at the stage as they climb and readied.

(I got a feeling, I do not own this song.)

(Naruto)-I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good, good night  
A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

(Naruto and Shikamaru)- I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

(Kiba and Shikamaru)- Tonight's the night, let's live it up  
I got my money, let's spend it up  
Go out and smash it like oh my  
Gosh  
Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off

(Sakura)- I know that we'll have a ball  
If we get down and go out and just lose it all  
I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go  
Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control

(Shikamaru and Kiba)- Fill up my cup, mazel tov  
Look at her dancing, just take it off  
Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof, and then we'll do it again

(Kankuro)- Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it  
And do it and do it, let's live it up  
And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it  
Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it

(Naruto)- 'Cause I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

(Naruto and Sakura)Tonight's the night  
(Hey!)  
Let's live it up  
(Let's live it up)  
I got my money  
(Pay)  
Let's spend it up  
(Let's spend it up)

Go out and smash it  
(Smash it)  
Like oh my Gosh  
(Like oh my Gosh)  
Jump off that sofa  
(Come on!)  
Let's get, get off

(Ino and Kiba)- Fill up my cup  
(Drink)  
Mazel tov  
(L'chaim)  
Look at her dancing  
(Move it, move it)  
Just take it off

Let's paint the town  
(Paint the town)  
We'll shut it down  
(Let's shut it down)  
Let's burn the roof  
And then we'll do it again

(Gaara and Kankuro)- Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it  
And do it and do it, let's live it up  
And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it  
Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, do it, do it, do it

(Naruto and Kiba)- Here we come, here we go, we gotta rock  
(Rock rock rock rock rock)  
Easy come, easy go, now we on top  
(Top top top top top)  
Feel the shot, body rock, rock it, don't stop  
(Stop stop stop stop stop)  
Round and round, up and down, around the clock  
(Clock clock clock clock clock)

(Ino)-Monday,

(Shikamaru)-Tuesday,

(Kiba)-Wednesday and

(Temari)-Thursday

(Do it!)- [All]  
(Gaara)-Friday,

(Kankuro)- Saturday,

(Naruto)-Saturday

(Sakura)-and Sunday  
(Do it!)  
(All)- Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, say  
Party every day, p-p-p-party every day

(Naruto and Sakura)- And I'm feelin', woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night  
Woohoo

Then after the song, the firework shot through the sky, creating colorful sparks. Everyone cheered and clapped. Sasuke smiled. 'I didn't know Dobe and Sakura sing so good.' Then he saw Sakura's sibling, waved at him. Sasuke waved back. When Naruto and Sakura came over, Sasuke clapped at them, which make them smile.

"Nice song there dobe and Sakura-chan" Sasuke said.

"You can join Teme!" Naruto smiled. Sasuke nodded.

"Lets go, the party starting." Sakura smiled.

When they were inside the Hokage's tower, they motioned Sasuke to stay. He hesitate for a moment And nodded. When somebody say 'enter' from inside, he opened the door and it was dark. Then he switch the light on and "SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled. Sasuke was taken aback. There were balloons everywhere, gifts, food, drinks and a banner said 'Welcome back and congratulations Sasuke!' Sasuke smiled and hug everyone. "Thanks a lot.. But who planned this?" Sasuke asked.

"Thank forehead. She planned this yesterday since when they found out your brother and Oro-bastard is dead." Ino explained.

Sasuke look at Sakura who has head down and blushed. He walked over to Sakura and hug her. Everyone said 'AWWW!' And they broke the hug.

"LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Naruto yelled.

They party so hard, a lot of games, drunk contest, spin the bottle and they all passed out after the party.

* * *

Preview of chapter 2! Full in chapter!

"There's an island! Lets dock!" Sakura said as Gai stop the boat at the island.

"This island is pretty similar to the last one." Miku said.

"What the? They all look like Gai-sensei!" Tenten said horrified.

"Its kinda of eerie" Sakura said.

* * *

**Review and NO FLAMES Pls.**


	2. Paradise in the south seas!

**The second chapter, woop-de-plsreview-do.**

**For who reviews my chapter 1 and my GaaSaku story, thanks.**

**Rnr! No flames.**

**This chapter is like Rock lee's springtime of youth chapter 28. With Sasuke adn my OC in it. But I edit it so not characters always say like the manga.**

**The Preview yeah. I edit the story to make it more sense and like the manga. I have to reedit the preview so. Yeah.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Paradise in the south seas!

In the Haruno's mansion. (Nexera used skills to teleport them to their house.) (8:18am)

Sasuke woke up to find he and Sakura on the bed. When he looked around, they see it was her room.

"WAKKEE UPP! Its time for your trip Sakura!" Sasori said as he beating the pan like a drum. Sasuke seemed irritated and Sakura grumbled.

"OK IM UP ALREADY!" Sakura groaned. Then they walk to the closet to pack And Sasuke borrow Sasori's old clothes. When she is almost packed, she take a shower and dressed. Then she is back to pack her things.

"Wake Haru up. He is oversleeping again." Sasori reminds her after she and Sasuke packing.

"Alright." Sakura said as he walk to Haru's room. Sasuke walks to the bathroom and take a shower.

* * *

In Haru's room,

Haru was snoring loudly that Sakura heard it from the door. She rolled her eyes, opened the door and walked in. She nudge Haru to wake up.

"Haru wake up." No response. "Haarruu" Then Haru woke up screaming,

"WTF SIS? Wheres the fire and ambulance?" Haru said as he grab his katana and about to run, she grab his shoulders. Sakura sweatdrop at his antics.

"There is no fire and ambulance Haru.. Pack and take a shower ok?" Sakura said and asked.

"Alright sis." Haru said as he grab his clothes and towel and walk to the bathroom. Sakura walked out of the door.

Few minutes later, Haru walked down of the stairs and they started to eat.

When they are done, they grab their packings and leave.

* * *

At the streets, near Konoha Ocean, (8:30am)

Everyone was talking and bickering while they were walking at the streets.

"WE ARE ALMOST THERE!" Miku yelled. Nexera sweatdrop.

"So what are we going to do?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah! We are going to trip at the south seas!" Haru and Miku yelled. Sakura and Sasori sweatdrop at their actions. "Well, the team 7 and team Gai made it, when they're done at their mission to chill out. Its still a mission though. But Its fun. Try it!" Sasori said and nudge Sasuke. "Alright." Sasuke said shrugging.

* * *

At the port town in the land of fire, (8:46am)

When they are at the ocean, (Well they are at the sandy areas.) they found team Gai and Team Kakashi (Team 7, well Kakashi isn't there yet because he is always late) waiting for them. "Oy! Sakura-chan!" Tenten shouted while waving at them. "Tenten-chan!" Sakura said running to them.

"Hi dobe. Nice sunny day eh?" Naruto said and asked Sasuke while Sasuke stared at Sakura talking at Tenten.

"Yeah, teme." Sasuke muttered.

"So, we're taking this boat for the trip?" Tenten asked when she saw a boat tied at the pier.

"Yeah." Neji said.

"By the way, wheres Gai-sensei and Lee-san?" Sakura asked.

"IDIOT!" Someone shouted. "?!" They turned around to look at Gai and Lee.

"Im no longer Gai-sensei, I am now Captain Gai!" Gai said as he grinned.

"Yes sir, Captain Gai Sir!" Lee said determined.

"Wh..What the hell are they doing?" Tenten muttered while Neji crossed his arms around his chest and Sakura rolled her eyes. Sasuke saw it and scoffed.

"Alright! Lets push this boat to that deep blue sea!" Gai said as he pushed the boat by rope tied at Lee and Gai's waist.

"Yes sir, Captain Gai, sir!" Lee said pushing.

"Like you idiots can even do that?" Sakura yelled.

"We're supposed to be working together with another team on this trip. So get it together!" Sasuke said. While they we're staring at the sea, Kakashi came by.

"Yo." Kakashi said as he waved.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"Well I got-" Kakashi was cut off.

"LIAR." Naruto yelled. Kakashi sweatdrop.

"So what place are we going anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"To the bermuda triangle. This is not a trip or festival, this is also too a mission. Many ships disappeared under mysterious circumstances." Kakashi explained.

"Woah." Sakura said. "Yikes!" Tenten said.

"It seems when you enter, the compass goes haywire." Kakashi added as he looked at the compass he is holding.

"Compass?" Naruto and Sai asked interested.

"Dobe and Sai, a compass is used to determine your location. If you have one of these, you can know where you're heading even across the wide open seas!" Sasuke explained.

"Oh." Naruto and Sai said.

"Lets go!" Sasori called as they are in the boat. After they are climbed in the boat, they boat is started to sail, when they are sailing,

"Well, Gai and I are here, so we'll be fine." Kakashi said.

"Ughh." Gai said as he is about to vomit.

"Im gonna be sick." Gai said as he vomits at the sea.

"Captain Gai!" Lee said. Sea sickness..

"Gai-sensei still can't stand boats even how many times we've doing this?" Sakura asked.

"But If im going to be a captain, It's my job to look at the compass and steer the boat." Gai said as he look at the compass spinning uncontrollably. "Hunh.. This thing's going nuts." Gai said.

"With the compass like this, there's no way to know where we are.." Sasuke said as everyone look at the compass.

"That means.. This must be the fabled bermuda triangle." Neji said.

"Its looks like we're stranded." Haru said.

"WHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?" Everyone yelled.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Nexera said. As everyone was arguing, a strange man was swimming and looks at the boat. "Hehe." The stranger said. As the boat sailed around,

"Since Captain Gai has fallen ill, In his stand, Captain rock lee is here to take the helm of this fine vessel!" Lee said determined as he controls the wheel of the boat.

"Lee!" Gai said as Tenten helping him.

"I've located an island already!" Lee said as he founds a island.

"Thats amazing!" Miku said.

"Lets disembark!" Lee said as they stop the boat at the island. As they scanned around the island, they saw nothing. Tenten is the one who found it out.

"This island.. Don't tell me.." Tenten said horrified. "It's deserted?!" She yelled.

"Looks that way." Kakashi said as he carrying a nausea and vomiting Gai. "Lets rest a bit here." He added.

"Deserted Islands are kind of scary." Sakura said as she hids behind Sasuke. Sasuke hug her in reply. Then he let her go to find something.

"Hey!" Someone shouted. "?!" Tenten turned around and saw Lee at the coconut tree, grabbing one of coconuts. "It looks like this fruit is edible!" Lee said.

"Lee!" Tenten said.

"There are tons of fish in these waters!" Naruto said as he grab the big fish.

"Naruto!" Tenten said.

"I'm kind of surprised! Those two are actually being useful for a change!" Tenten said surprised.

"Here you are Sakura!" Naruto, Lee said as they placed they foods and waved the leaves as a fan to cool her. Sakura seemed shocked. And Sasuke seemed pissed.

"All of that's just for Sakura?!" Tenten said as she look at them.

"Don't worry Tenten, we save some for you!" Lee said as he give her a.. Coconut. Tenten summoned her tools and smashed Lee down.

"Gwahh!" Lee said as he is struggling at the huge hammer at his face.

"Hrmph!" Tenten grumbled.

"Uhhggg.. We'd better try to find some drinkable water somewhere." Lee said hoarsely As he is thirsty.

"Fresh water!" Tenten said.

"There's not going to be any water we can drink on a deserted island. The only way to get clean water is filtering rain water or.. Somehow getting the sea water to evaporate." Tenten explained.

"In that case, i have an idea! Please leave it to me!" Lee said as he look at Sakura. Boy. Sasuke looked pissed.

"I love you Sakura! Please go out with me!" Lee said.

"What's with the sudden confession?!" Sai asked.

"Sorry, but your not my type." Sakura said as he pushed Lee away. Sasuke smirked.

"N..NOOOOOOOO!" Lee said as his tears filled the cup.

"Ah! Here we are!" Lee said.

"Can you even drink that?!" Tenten said.

"What about this?" Gai said as his vomit filled the pail. "Try some." Gai added.

"Thats even GROSSER!" Tenten said.

"Ugh." Sasuke said. "We also need to make a fire." Neji said.

"When you don't have a match, the friction from rubbing sticks or stones together can start a fire." Tenten said as she rubbed the two sticks together. Lee looked at her questionably and make fire too. By using..

"I CAN DO THAT WITH THE HEAT OF MY PUNCHES.. BEHOLD!" Lee said as he waved his hands up and down with fire in his wrists.

"Like a normal person could EVER do that?" Sasuke said.

"However, it probably isn't a bad idea to use some ninjutsu." Sakura said as some lightnings spark at her palms. (Yes. Kakashi trained her too.) "RAIKIRI!" Sakura yelled. Lee looked at her. "Thats right. No matter how tough our life on this desert island becomes.. Through hard work and strong will.." Lee said.

"WE SHALL PERSEVERE!" Lee said as he watch at the tv and Naruto playing games with Air conditioner and Fans comforting them. Sakura looked at them terrified as she hold a plug with her Raikiri on.

"MORE LIKE YOU'RE JUST USING SAKURA'S NINJUTSU TO MAKE YOURSELVES COMFORTABLE!" Sasuke yelled.

"I think we spent enough time on this island. Its about time we set sail." Sasori said As he look at the boat. They all climbed in and set out sailing. While sailing..

"Of course, I'll man the helm.." Gai said as she is controlling the wheels of the boat.

"CAPTAIN GAI !" Lee said.

"Is he going to be ok?" Nexera said as she looks at Gai.

"AN ISLAND!" Sakura said as she found and island.

"Is it another deserted island?" Miku asked.

"LETS DOCK!" Sakura said as Gai stop the boat at the island.

As they look around, its the same as they dock earlier. But different.

"This Island is pretty similar to the last one.." Miku said as she look around.

"! Hey? Isn't that a group of people?" Lee said pointing at the 5 unknown people.

"?!" Sasuke looked. When he look more closer.. The people is bunch of.. GAI?

"What the? They all look like Gai-sensei!" Tenten said horrified.

"Its kind of eerie.." Sakura said trembling.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Lee said as stars sparkling in his eyes. "This isn't an island.. Its a Gai's ISLAND!" He added. "!" Tenten look at Gai that foods around him and the Gai's using leaves as a fan.

"Uh. Um.." Gai said.

"They think Gai-sensei is one of them!" Tenten said.

"Wow. I never recieved this such hospitality before.." Naruto said as the Gai's grab them.

"Actually, I could do it a little less!" Sasuke said.

"They're even putting on a show!" Lee said as they saw the Gai's dancing Like entertainment.

"GYAAA!" Sakura squeaked.

"Uh, you guys.." Kakashi said. "Am I the one only who doesn't seem all that welcome?!" He added as the Gai's said "Rock, paper, scissors!"

"Kakashi-sensei! It looks like they all want to challenge you!" Naruto said. When they are on the ship, they sailed away.

"I have enough of this island. Lets go!" Sasuke said.

"Why don't you let me take the helm?" Sasuke added While he used the wheels (is it helm?) of the boat.

"THIS TIME ITS CAPTAIN SASUKE!" Lee said as Tenten look.

"An island! Lets disembark." Sasuke said as he stop the boat at the island. When they look around, "Ah! More people!" Lee said pointing at the person. "Alright. Hey! ?!" Tenten said as she look at.. SAKURA?!

"Now they all look like SAKURA?!" Tenten said as Sakura fainted As Haru catch her. "This is even more eerie." Nexera said.

"But, do you think they'll welcome us this time?...!" Tenten said and shocked as she look at Sasuke, using a leaf as a fan, WITH A BUNCH IF FRUITS AND FISH IN THE GROUND?!

"MY LOVE ONE! TAKE THIS AS MY HEART!" Sasuke said. (A/N: WAY OCC RIGHT.)

"...?" The 'Sakura' look at him questionably.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TEME?! AND WHERE'D ALL OF THAT FOOD CAME FROM?!" Naruto yelled. When they are sailing away..

"We're leaving this island too!" Kakashi said. "It can't be helped. Let me do it." He added.

"Captain Kakashi!" Lee said,

"I have a bad feeling about this.." Tenten and Sakura (Yes she's awake when they were sailing) said as they look at Kakashi.

"AN ISLAND! Lets disembark!" Kakashi said as he stop the boat at the island. When the are looking around..

"What a weird island. Theres erotic literature all of the place." Lee said looking at the novels.

"! I see." Kakashi said. "THIS IS EROMANGA ISLAND!" He added. "No way!" Sakura said. 'Eromanga is a real island, but nothing like this..' Miku thought.

As they sailed again.. "WERE OUT OF HERE!" Sai said.

"NEXT UP IS CAPTAIN SAI!" Lee said. "Up ahead." Sai said. "!" He look at the weird looking island. Its..

"PENIS ISLAND!" Sai said. "What shape that supposed to be?!" Nexera said as she look at the 2 U like island. This island doesn't really exist FYI.

"Lets hurry up and disembark." Sai said. "NOT HAPPENING!" Nexera yelled.

"There's definitely something weird going on.. Neji, Sakura." Kakashi said.

"ROGER!" Sakura and Neji said. "BYAKUGAN!" They yelled as their Byakugans activated.

"The byakugan can see through anything. Its no use hiding!" Sakura yelled.

"Psh. I guess the jig is up. You did well to find me." Someone said at the sea. Everyone turned around and saw.. "A-a missing-nin?" Sakura said as she look at the man. "What's going on?" Sasuke said.

"..." Kakashi glared at the missing-nin.

"All those ships stranded in the so-called bermuda triangle. Its all been the work of one man!" The missing-nin said. "!" Lee looked at the missing-nin suspiciously. "Hehe. That's right. When I play this flute, I can create mirages with genjutsu! I've using the power of this mirages to trick travellers and get them lost! Then I make them land over and over on the same desert island. Showing them a bunch of different Illusions, and making their trip longer and longer. And when they're too tired of fighting back, I steal all of their money and food." The missing-nin explained.

"You.." Tenten glared. "Huh?" She looked down and saw her leg trembling.

"How do you feel? I bet you're all super tired already. Hehehe" The missing-nin replied.

"Hmph." Gai said. "No matter how tired we get, No matter how sea sick we get, it has no effect on us." Sakura and Gai added as they positioned in fighting stance.

"TEAM GAI!" Gai said as they attack.

"TEAM KAKASHI!"Lee said as they attack.

"Lets do this with the full power of our spring time of youth!" Lee said. "Where.. Did this power came from?" The missing-nin said surprised.

"Ah sorry, im gonna puke." Gai said as he attack. Team Gai and Kakashi's combination taijutsu. "VOMIT PEACOCK!" Gai yelled. "GROSS! Everyone just being launched by Gai-sensei's vomit?" Tenten said as she look at Neji using his 64 palm technique, Sakura her chidori, Naruto his rasengan, and Sai by his drawings.

* * *

Few moments later..

"That was cool!" Haru said seeing the Missing-nin defeated.

"That wasn't cool at all!" Nexera argued.

As they went back to the pier, everyone was tired and exhausted.

"Ugh. We're finally home." Sasuke said as he leaned at Sakura who is panting.

"I'm finished.." Gai said as he kneeled down. "GAI-SENSEI!" Lee said worried.

"What?" Kakashi said after their conversation with Pakkun. "Eh?" Sakura look at Kakashi.

"It seems the giant squid has appeared on the ocean. No time to rest. LETS MOVE!" Kakashi said. "WTF?" Everyone said. "Lets go!" Kakashi said. "Ugh." Naruto said. "I think we're all starting to feel little sick.." Neji said.

As they we're sailing again...

"BUT WE WON'T GIVE UP!" Lee said vomiting.

"Let's go! Its our springtime of yoooouuuuttttthhhh!" Gai said while he and others are,vomiting.

"Calm down! You're getting vomit everywhere!" Tenten yelled as they look at them strangely.

* * *

Two hours later. (8:49pm) At the haruno's mansion, in Sasuke and Sakura's bedroom.

When they opened the door, they walk to their bedroom immediately and lay down.

"Ugh! Im so beat up!" Sasuke groaned.

"Same here!" Sakura muffled.

When they we're done cleaning and dressing, they climb into the bed.

"Sakura I love you." Sasuke said. Sakura was shocked but wear it off and smiled.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun." She said as they fall asleep.

* * *

Preview at Chapter 3!

'I can't take my eyes of her!' Neji thought as he activated the byakugan, but instead a circle, its a heart.

"Neji nii-san?" Hinata asked.

"DID NEJI UNLOCK SOME NEW TYPE OF BYAKUGAN?!" Naruto asked.

"Please calm down Neji nii-san" Hinata said

"Excuse me, Lady Hinata." Neji said deactivating the byakugan.

The vision of Neji at Hinata is.. Like she is a princess. "Whats the matter? Are you alright?" The princess-like Hinata asked.

"PRINCESS HINATA!" Neji yelled Activating he byakugan again.

"Cool your jets, Neji!" Sasuke said.

"Hinata princess of what?" Sakura said.

_**Thanks for reviews And favs..**_


	3. Full Title inside

**Thanks for my first follower! And note to the my Gaasaku story, maybe i will continue it, but seldom because busy. Thank u for understanding!**

**I need a vote.**

**Whats better? Just making sure.**

**Lemon**

**Action**

**Fluffy**

**Humors.**

**Poll is now open! Review or PM for vote!**

**In this story.. The ame orphans did not create akatsuki.. They we're know as Haruno.. **

**Team Conquerors.. **

**Leader: Sakura**

**Co-leader: Miku**

**Members:**

**Trainers:**

** Nagato**

**Yahiko**

**Konan**

**Healers and observer:**

**Alex**

**Lena**

**Treasurer: **

**Sasori**

**Nexera**

**Spy:**

**Haru**

**Naruto**

**Yuki**

**Shisui**

**Memebers who is seldom joining**

**Lee**

**Neji**

**Tenten**

**Ino**

**Hinata**

**Kiba**

**Shino**

**Shikamaru**

**Chouji**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Itachi is alive! Love scroll and the S-rank mission!

It was a beautiful sunny and spring day.. Cherry blossom petals flying through air, Birds chirping and..

SPLAT.

Ok ignore the birds that has kunai in the chest. Now lets go to Sasuke..

...

Sasuke woke up to find Sakura laid at his chest, sleeping peacefully. 'She is so... Cute. So Innocent.. Wait, why im I saying this?' Sasuke thought while looking at Sakura.

(Looks like the ICICLE UCHIHA SASUKE HAS GONE SOFT TO HIS BELOVED BLOSSOM.) for those if you do not know, this is Inner Sasuke.

'Wha? Who are you?'

(I'm your inner, which means I'm you, dimwit.)

'How the HELL did I get an inner?!'

(When you have gone to a soft side and loved a cute Sakura.)

'Wha?!'

(Seriuosly, You really need to get laid bro!)

'Hn.'

(Again with the Uchiha sentence. Get a dictionary will ya?)

'Shut up!'

(NO YOU SHUT UP! I'll go now since Sakura is awake, better go with her Inner. Ja.)

Then when Inner Sasuke is gone, Sakura woke up and smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled back. When Sakura walked to the shower, grabing her towel, Sasuke grab a book and read while waiting.

* * *

With Lee and Tenten,

"LEAF WHIRLWIND!" Lee said as he knocked the practice trunk (Tree trunk) down with Tenten's weapons.

"We coordinate that perfectly Tenten!" Lee said as he stare at the trunk.

"YEAH!" Tenten said. Something caught at her eye. Some person run rapidly in the trees and disappear. Lee sense it too but they shrug it off.

"Ready to train again?" Lee said.

"You bet!" Tenten grinned.

When they are training, they didn't notice a sharingan eye was spying on them. "I will be became innocent of the konoha since I'm the only akatsuki member Since I killed all the akatsuki with my amaterasu.. I will join you soon, my little brother." Then he disappeared.

Hmm? Who is this man? Lets find it out.

* * *

In the hokage's office.

Tsunade was making her paperwork when..

Knock knock, then a terrified Shizune came in with...

"UCHIHA ITACHI! WTF I THOUGHT SASUKE KILLED YOU!" Tsunade yelled. Ah. The man who was hiding was Itachi Uchiha. The S-rank criminal and missing-nin who cause the massacre before the Uchihas do the coup de etat at this village.

"No... The one who little brother killed was my clone." Itachi said like it was easy.

"Then, what are you doing here?" Tsunade said.

"I want to stay at konoha.." Itachi said. Tsunade seemed passive, so he added,

"I eliminate the most wanted group in the history.." Tsunade seemed shock.

"Well, then Uchiha. I'll give a 6 month house arrest and stay genin. Are we clear?" Tsunade said. Itachi nodded. Then he leave to meet his brother.

"SHIZUNE GIVE ME SAKE!" She yelled.

* * *

With Team 7 and Team Gai at Ichiraku..

Sasuke talked to Sakura about what happen when he is gone. While Naruto and Lee are having Ramen eating contest, while Neji and Tenten talks about skills.

"So its true that, Pein attacks the village and Dobe defeat him?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep. Thats right. Hinata almost died too but I saved her life." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded. "I'll be back okay?" Sakura said waving at him. Sasuke waved back. When suddenly..

"Hello, my foolish little brother." A deep voice said. They turned around and gasp.

"ITACHHIII! I THOUGHT YOUR DEAD!" Sasuke said but inside, he is relieved.

"No. It was my clone who you killed. Now I stay here as genin since Akatsuki no longer exist." Itachi said and smirked, looking at their shocked faces.

"Ah? Whats with the shock faces?" A deep voice said. They turned around and see.. The three people wearing a dark purple cloak with a blue fire sign. (Just like akatsuki's cloak but different. They all are wearing the same thing. the team only.)

"Nagato! Yahiko! Konan!" Naruto said. The three waved at him.

"Ahh? Looks like the two Uchihas are back neh? We really miss something while we're gone." Yahiko said as he stared at the two Uchiha brothers.

"I never knew this was a good reunion right Lena-koi?" A deep voice asked.

"Me too Alex-kun.." Feminine but very cute voice said. Thye turn around to see the cute couple walking towards them.

"Alex, Lena!" Neji said. Alex waved while Lena smiled.

"Bro?" Sasuke said. Itachi looked at Alex shocked.

"Long time no see eh?" Alex smirked.

"Are we late for some fun?" A feminine voice said.

"I don't know Nexera-nee" A voice answered.

"So hot here, ugh." the voice argued.

"Sasori! Nexera! Yuki!" Lee exclaimed.

"Where is Leader-sama Naruto-kun?" Yuki asked.

"She will be back for a moment Yuki" Naruto said. Sasuke and Itachi looked confused for who the leader is.

"Ah.. Looks like everyone's here..." A feminine voice said. Naruto turned around and said

"Leader-sama!" Sasuke seemed shocked.

"Leader!" Lee shrieked.

(Start the sound track naruto sd number 11)

Sakura (Itachi and Sasuke didn't remember it was her, i'll show the flashback where they found out.) walk towards them as she came back, with Miku on her side. The two wearing the same cloak but the fire design is black.

"Leader!" The team exclaimed. Sasuke and Itachi both shocked. 'It looks like I saw her before..'.

But Sakura is not in her true form. She has sky blue hair and red eyes. Tenten is now shocked. 'Uh oh. In this form, Sakura was known as the destroyer of evil.. Team Conquerors are the most popular team in the world! With Sakura in different form, it seems she is not fooled by Itachi's jokes! I know its not a joke but its true!' She thought.

Sakura looked around and asked, "Wheres Haru?" Miku answered, "He said he will be late, leader."

"Hmm, wait. Why is Itachi Uchiha here?" Sakura asked sternly at Naruto.

"Itachi came back because he killed the akatsuki.. Leader-sama." Naruto said.

"So it means he is innocent?" Miku asked.

"Hai.." Sasuke said.

"Hmm. Innocent ehh?" Sakura said as she walked straight to Itachi. Naruto and Miku thought fearfully, 'Oh no! Sakura is too smart to be fooled!' As Sakura walked, metal chains crawled like roots. Itachi seemed a little scared, but keep his poker face on. As she stop, the metal chains arise from the ground. She has stern face while metals keep rising from the ground. As the metals flew and flew down at Itachi, Itachi and others close their eyes, waiting for impact, but nothing happen. They opened their eyes and saw Sakura holding a.. Metallic bouquet at him.

(End of soundtrack)

"Welcome." Sakura stern face disappeared, and she close her eyes as she said that.

'W-what the.. She is scary as hell but nice as heaven. She is so hard to read..' Itachi thought.

'Its not like I trust you that your really innocent or something..' He hears Sakura voices echoed as she blushed in embarassment.

'D-did I just heard her voice?' He asked himself.

"Arigato.." Itachi said still shocked.. As Sakura left with Miku, Tenten decide to skip the topic.

"FYI, Sakura can do Amaterasu too." Tenten said.

"What?" Itachi and Sasuke asked.

"I saw her training and use it for the first time. She burned half of the forest.." Tenten explained As she shuddered remembering it.

"Amaterasu is black right?" Naruto asked. Itachi nodded. "Well, hers is not black. Its purple and pink combine. Nexera said its level 6 of it.. I don't know why but yeah." Naruto explained. Itachi nodded. Sakura came back with her old self, pink hair and green emerald eyes.

"Come on, Sakura! lets train with our Kyuubis!" Naruto said.

"Ok I won't go easy on ya." Sakura smirked.

"Race you there?" Naruto said. Sakura nodded and they run.

"Ahh, lets watch them. Im interested seeing her tailed beast now." Lee said.

They nodded, pay their bills and left. While they walked, Itachi couldn't help but think, seeing Sakura's other form.

'Is she the one that I saw 2 years ago?' He thought.

* * *

With Tsunade,

"What? What do you mean a forbidden scroll is gone?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai Tsunade-sama, its called, THE LOVE AT THE FIRST SIGHT!" Shizune said.

"WHAT?! What kind of technique is that?!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Its a technique when a person read it, and look at the people, it immediately fall in love!" Shizune explained.

"We have to get it before it gets trouble." Tsunade said

"Hai!" The Shizune disappeared.

* * *

With Sakura and Naruto,

"Oi Sakura, can you use your new technique you learn yesterday?" Naruto said.

"Ok i'll try.." Sakura said. She raised her hand and an orange-like ball swirling around.

"World.." Sakura said as a ring circle around the ball, like uranus.

"Shaking!" She punches the ground and a uranus-like ball ran into Naruto. He hets hit with it and he flew 61 meters. Sakura ran towards him and heal his wounds. After that Naruto and Sakura handshake for the training. When she walk towards the tree, her eyes suddenly turned red.

"Uh oh. Naruto! The seal is broken!" Tenten said. Naruto yelled. "Nexera!", soon, Nexera appeared out of nowhere, scaring them.

"What's wrong Naruto?" She asked.

"Nexera-nee chan! Sakura's seal is broken!" Naruto said. Nexera nodded and look at now, blue-violet aura covering Sakura with black red eyes and fangs, with 10 tails in her back.

"Steel release: Chains of capture! (I made it on my own..)!" Nexera yelled as the chains appeared out of nowhere, trapping Sakura. Sakura scratched to remove it, however it did not let go.

"NOW NEXERA!" Tenten said. Nexera nodded and do some handseals

"Sealing jutsu!" Nexera said touching Sakura's forehead. Sakura yelled in pain and collapsed. Sasuke looked shocked seeing Sakura. She has black curvy but sharp lines spread her. Seeing the mark, it was like his mark, but more sharper this time.

"She really, has curse mark?" Sasuke said, still shock after he saw the scene.

"Hai. But its different. It was already there when she was born.. Its called Cursed seal of Hell.. Orochimaru bit her 3 years ago and creating a curse mark. If Hikaru loses control by the seal, she will destroy the village." Nexera said.

"Who's Hikaru?" Itachi asked.

"Her.. 30 tailed beast.." Neji said. The Uchiha brothers look shocked. "Yep." She added. Sakura had woken up a while ago.

At sudden, Neji caught his eyes on a scroll lying on the ground. "What's this?" Neji said as he read it. "Ahh! Neji nii-san!" A female voice greeted. Neji looked up to see Hinata. "Ah. Hinata-sama." Neji said, feeling weird after seeing her. "What are you doing here?" She asked. He felt his heart pumping out of his chest.

'Mm.. What is this pounding in my chest? For some reason, Hinata-sama is getting cuter and cuter!' Neji said gaping at Hinata. "What's wrong Neji nii-san?" She asked. 'This isn't right. Hinata-sama and I are both members of the Hyuuga clan.. These feelings I'm having are wrong and yet.. I can't take my eyes of her!' Neji thought as he activated the byakugan, but instead a circle, its a heart.

"Neji nii-san?" Hinata asked.

"DID NEJI UNLOCK SOME NEW TYPE OF BYAKUGAN?!" Naruto asked.

"Please calm down Neji nii-san" Hinata said.

"Excuse me, Lady Hinata." Neji said deactivating the byakugan.

The vision of Neji at Hinata is.. Like she is a princess. "Whats the matter? Are you alright?" The princess-like Hinata asked.

"PRINCESS HINATA!" Neji yelled Activating he byakugan again.

"Cool your jets, Neji!" Sasuke said.

"Hinata princess of what?" Sakura said. Then Neji collapse while Hinata waking him up.

"Neji acting just like Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed while others looked at them strangely.

"Hinata, Tenten, Lee, take Neji to the Hokage for therapy." Sasuke said. The three nodded and carry Neji to the hokage.

"Everyone!" A feminine voice said. Sakura turned around.

"Shizune-sempai!" Sakura said.

"What are you doing here?" Lee said. Shizune explained them.

"Love in first sight scroll? Wait.. Ah I found it!" Tenten said as she grabbed the scroll to Shizune. "Arigato Tenten.. Sorry for interupting. I'll be going. Ja." Shizune said. Then she disappeared.

"Ok lets go to my house for treats!" Sakura said. Everyone nodded and went back.

* * *

Inside the mansion, 10 min. Later

Sasuke and Itachi explored the secret room, Miku with the two, while Sakura and her friends play with her Ipad game named 'Pet alliance.' While Nexera and Haru (Yes he stayed home for business.) bake cookies.

With Sasuke,

"Huh whats this?" He asked. He held the BIG book titled, 'Konoha Shinobi Wiki.' "Ah. Thats a book where you get all the information about shinobi in here. Even rookie 9. By the way, If you want the full information, there is a computer over there." Miku said pointing the computer. "Well i got to go. Bye." Then she left.

Sasuke log in the computer and search for the wiki. When he found it, he searched, rookie 9. Itachi went by him and look.

"Rookie 9." Sasuke said as he look at them when they are kids, then another picture appeared when they are jounin.

"Search for her name." Itachi said.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said. Itachi nodded. When they found it, a LOT of informations was out. "Huh? This is her genin form.." He said as he look at 12 year old Sakura smiling. Seeing her anbu captain (Yeah sorry if I forgot to say.) She looks stern with a 4 bladed scythe in the back of her. "Ok! This is her wiki!" Sasuke said as they look.

Name: Sakura Haruno

Birthdate: March 28

Age: 19

Theme: Sacred moon (Kingdom hearts)

Song: Ukataka Hanabi, My Immortal, Okamoto,

Likes: Dango, Naruto, Her friends, Her team

Dislikes: Akatsuki, Avengers, Her own life (Itachi and Sasuke looks confused)

Rank: Anbu Captain, Leader of Team conqueror, Yondaime Demokage (I made it up ^3^), Haruno Heiress

Sakura is a anbu rank captain in Konohagakure, best medic and has a most powerful cuse and tailed beast. Bubbly and joyful, soon change after Sasuke's defection. Became an avenger after the truth at Haruno's massacre (Itachi froze since he knew) and hates her own life, but soon change after the truth from Stealthine. She, Naruto and Lee was also known as 'Three Guardian Angels'.

Personality:

She is a calm and shy girl in genin time, but soon became stern and serious after Sasuke's defection. She has a crush on Sasuke before, but after his defection, she became very depressed and trained with Tsunade and Kakashi. As soon she found out the truth at her clan and her sister, she became furious and hunt for Stealthine. Seeing not strong enough, she was trained under her family and learned every skill and soon became most powerful shinobi, best heiress and best medic nin in history.

In age 15, she became the leader of team destruction and was sent for 4 year S-rank. While in mission, she fights Stealthine and win. After learning the reason at the massacre, she became cold and serious and the team destruction turn into team conquerors. In 16, she visits hidden village of cold crystal (Made it up =3=) and seen her great grandmother. After her great grandmother's death at the age of 17, she became the Yondaime Demokage and return to the base. (Insert Sasuke and Itachi shocked like hell.) In the Invasion of Pain, she had died-

"NANIIII!" Sasuke and Itachi yelled. "But how come she is alive!" Sasuke asked. They read the wiki again.

Died protecting the Hokage and Naruto defeats Pein. Everyone mourned for the loss but her mother was descended and resurrect her. She leaves and continue on the mission. After the 4 year S-rank, she came back to the village and became the heroine. Chunin, flew to jounin up to Anbu captain. She was known as the strongest ninja and Kage in world and history. Also a best warrior before with Lee and Naruto she became Demokage.

Skills:

Later in her 15th age, she learned Rasengan from Naruto and Jiraiya, Chidori from Kakashi, but soon learned the skill Rasengan and Chidori combine. She named it 'Ridori' she also learned Ridori Nagashi and Ridori Senbon. She is an elemental ninja. Learned Shinra Tensei and others skills from Rinnegan. She trained her Byakugan by Neji, Hiashi and Hinata. Her Sharingan was her 2nd powerful Kekkei Genkai. She awaken her Mangekyo in 15 since after Stealthine's death and awaken the most powerful sharingan. The Eternal Mangekyo. And has a susanoo, which is a purple and pink girl like Valkyrie.

Cursed Seal: One people has only one cursed seal. However, Sakura has two. She has Cursed seal of Hell, while one has no name. The no name was come from her heart. No one knows the name of that curse.

Kekkei Genkai:

She has Byakugan, Sharingan and Rinnegan. She has most powerful one, Byarinsharingan (Long huh.) Which means all her Kekkei genkai together in one.

"Wow." That is all the two said.

There was a knock on the wall, they turn around and saw Yuki.

"Stop reading you two. Hokage-sama called us for mission." She said smirking and left.

They soon went to living room and they all went out.

* * *

At Hokage's office

Tsunade was leaning the desk while team Gai and others were called are here.

"I have an S-rank mission for you all." Tsunade said in serious mode.

"S-rank?" All of them asked.

'S-rank is the hardest, most dangerous class of mission. What could it be?' Both Sakura and Tenten thought.

"The mission is... ... Prepare a cherry blossom viewing picnic." Tsunade said, still in serious mode.

"EHH?" All of them in bewildered faces.

"D-do you really need us for that kind of mission?" Neji asked.

"Im sure something of vital importance to the village hangs in the balance." Gai added.

"Very sharp, Gai." Tsunade said. "The mission true purpose is..." "Is?" All of them asked.

"I WANT TO SIT AND DRINK SAKE IN PEACE!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Tsunade-sama!" Neji, Lee, Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi yelled.

'Even with all respect for Tsunade-sama, Tenten and Sakura's bound to be mad.' Neji said looking at Sakura and Tenten bowing their heads. Then their hands form a fist.

"Roger that!" Sakura and Tenten said with fire aura surround them. "Sakura, I and others will do anything you ask for us, Tsunade-sama!" Tenten said As she brought Sakura closer nodding.

"Sakura-chan!" Sasuke and Itachi said. "Tenten!" Neji and Lee said.

* * *

Later...

Cherry blossoms tree surrounds the team and the Haruno clan. Everyone seemed enjoying and chatting.

"Is everyone here?" Tenten asked as she looked around. "Remember, Lee, no mission is too trivial if you consider it training fir adulthood!" Gai said.

"Gai-sensei, all right!" Lee said.

"First I'll hand out the lunches while walking on my hands!" Lee said as the lunch boxes are at his feet and hands on ground like using on walking.

"Thats completely unnecessary!" Tenten said.

"Hey, my lunch looks like Bushy-brows!" Naruto said as he look at his lunch.

"He looks pretty good." Chouji said. "Itadakimasu!" He said as he pinch the eyes with his chopsticks.

"My eyes!" Lee said as he stare.

"Yum!" Chouji said as he eats it. Shikamaru and Tenten looks at him.

"You don't care About presentation, huh?" Shikamaru said.

They were run out of food.

"I know this will be happen, since Hyuga clan and Haruno clan brought these just in case." Neji said as he show them the beverages, juices, water, foods and etc. Yes. Hyuga clan and Haruno clan here are relatives.

Since because of training, they broke all of Tsunade sake. Then Neji brought the Chakra Sake just in case. Again.

"T-this is! They ferment top-quality chakra fir an extended period of time, producing a smooth, delicious flavor unlike anything else! The legendary Chateau Chakra!" Tsunade exclaimed as she look at the bottle.

"Chakra Sake?" Nexera asked.

'I've always wanted to try it, but to think i'd have that chance today...' Tsunade said as he look at Gai and Ler deadly. "Break this, I will break you!" She warns. "H-hai.."

As they continue playing, Sakura and her friends playing Pet allaince again, While the others play And chat.

"Tsunade-sama, I hope you enjoy your sake but be careful.." Gai warns. "Remember that Sakura mistaken sake for water in the past," Gai said as he remembers it. "And went on a destructive drunken rampage that destroyed a restaurant." He said. "Sakura became a demon when they drinks." He explained. (Instead of Lee, i'll make Sakura.)

"Have no fear. This is chakra. Not alcohol." Tsunade said as she opened the bottle.

"The PTA crowd can't complain about this one!" She said.

"Whats a PTA Dattebayo?" Naruto ask.

"Hey, Sakura!" Tsunade said as she motioned Sakura to come. Sakura went by.

"Want a sip? You should be able to handle that." Tsunade said as she showned Sakura the bottle. Sakura smells the fume of Sake and went insane.

"Huh?" Tsunade said.

"What are you lookin' at?!" Sakura said as she went to a position.

They look at her shock. 'Don't tell me he got drunk off the fumes?! Its not even real sake!' Gai thought.

"E-easy Sakura, take it easy." Tsunade said as she reached hand for her, but insteadshe punched her with 'Drunken fist.'.

As the trouble went by, but they stop her. Now Lee has now problems, since he smell the fumes too.

"Now Sakura is in danger!" Tenten said as she look at Lee and Sakura. "Get off Lee!" She shove him. "Shanarr-" she was about to punch him but he dodges. Now Lee ruin the party, now his problems.

"Ugh thats it." Sakura said as she bits her thumb and puts her palm on the ground. "Kuchiyose no jutsu! Katsuyu!" She said as Katsuyu appeared under her. "Sakura-sama?" Katsuyu asked. "Stop Lee." Katsuyu stop Lee, but he absorbs her. They look at Lee who Stomach is large. "Where am I?" Katsuyu said inside Lee. Tsunade kick him repeatedly and he collapse with the Bottle Sake broken.

"Uh oh. Now Lee is pulverized!" Tenten said as Tsunade walk on Lee, but she heals him. "Huh? Tsunade-sama?" Tenten said as she look. "How could I be?" Tsuande said as she continues healing Lee. "I didn't want to have this party just to have an excuse to drink." She continued. "I just wanted to spend some time with the youngsters of the leaf, before you all finish growing up." She said. "Thats why, to me, this party was every bit as important as an S-rank mission." Tsunade added. "I wouldn't call it relaxing, but I really enjoyed today." She continued. 'Tsunade-sama..' Lee thought as he stand up. "Im alright now.. But.. After all i've done., at least I can do is clean this up!" He said as the others join in. As they went a little overboard. Tsunade punch them, making them fly away.

"You all went too much!" She said.

I wonder whats next?

* * *

Review onegai.


End file.
